


Twenty-first story, “Late night sounds”

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: Tony Stark & Peter Parker duo Prompts OR Spiderman stories and ocasionally the appearance of Tony and the avengers [23]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Daddy Issues, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Masturbation, Nothing explicit, Out of Character, Peter is a Little Shit, Peter is not so innocent, Random & Short, Sassy Peter, Short One Shot, Silly, Tony Stark Has Issues, Why Did I Write This?, at least Peter is an adult I mean hello, lol I hate myself, moans, no beta we die like men, oops i did it again, overhearing masturbation, slut peter parker lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: WARNING: STARKER FIC.   .....¯\_(ツ)_/¯Prompt #20: Peter listens to Tony´s moans.





	Twenty-first story, “Late night sounds”

**Author's Note:**

> A silly fic. Not proud of it but whatever, the damage is already done.

Peter didn't mean to listen.

In his defence, his arachnid hearing is entirely to blame. The young man has trouble sleeping and that is for two main reasons: one, nightmares of all kinds; about his uncle's death or about a building falling on him. But his nightmares aren't that serious, he doesn't worry about it. On the other hand, the second reason is more concerting.

  
The first time he heard that he thought maybe it was due to some kind of pain. Peter was lying to himself; he just didn't want to accept the fact that those sounds were moans.

  
**Tony's moans.**

  
Now, the boy feels guilty for violating the privacy of others, but again, he can't do anything about it. It's not just the case that his hearing is not like other people, but also because Peter enjoys listening.

Yes, Peter enjoys listening to Tony's moans; they are not like a woman's gentle moans, of course not, rather, they are guttural and rash sounds.

  
The young adult's nighttime routine consists of eating dinner, to finish the pending projects or essays of college to finally relax and watch some videos on YouTube or if he' too tired, to simply check his Instagram account. Finally, after all that, there comes the most awaited moment. Peter doesn't know if it's because the billionaire is excessively stressed lately because he’s been listening to Tony jerking off for over a week.

**Anyway, he has no complaints.**

  
Peter can't help getting horny from those sounds though. It's strange, he thinks, he's always been so awkward with women and his former girlfriends and maybe it´s because he’s not as straight as he thought to be. He remembers his admiration for Iron Man as a child, but that admiration has overgrown when he was a teenager, except that instead of just admiring Iron Man, the boy also admired Tony Stark. I mean, come on! Who could resist such an adult? His body is enviable, but his wit and personality are also good points to consider.

  
Young Parker can't tolerate it for another minute; he understands that crossing the line means breaking up every relationship with his mentor.

That didn't stop him from confronting him the next day.

  
_"Mr. Stark, I must tell you something..."_

_"Oh, again with the “Mr."? This must be serious."_

_"You keep calling me kid, you can't complain!"_

  
_"Yes, yes, whatever. I'm all ears."_

Peter tries to be delicate, so he decides to start gently.

  
_“Are you stressed out lately? And excuse me if it's very inappropriate of me, but have you permanently ended your relationship with Mrs. Pepper?”_

  
_“Why do you ask?”_

  
_“Well… You know I have these crazy spider skills, and my senses are a thousand times stronger than a normal human being-“_

  
_“Yeah, I know that. Get to the point.”_

  
_“I was about to get to that! Anyway, it's not my fault, you know, I don't choose to listen to other people's talks…”_

  
_“I can't make sense of what you're saying.”_

  
_“Tony, I know that sometimes you have nightmares and that's why you can't sleep, as well as I know that for two weeks in a row you've been touching yourself.”_

  
Stark didn't say anything, and Parker just looked down so he wouldn't see his reaction.

  
_“Oh.”_

  
**Oh? That´s it?**

  
_“I-..I´m sorry-“_

  
_“No, kid. It´s ok, I mean, it´s not. Have I caused you trouble to sleep because of, you know, the sounds I make?”_

_“It's not that.”_

  
_“So what, this is awkward. What's your reason for bringing it up? Are you uncomfortable? Are you frustrated because you can't sleep? Or do you get horny out of it?”_

  
_“What!? No! I- I mean- well- It can be?”_

  
_“It can be what? You must be more clear and concise, we talked about this before, you cannot talk without a proper explan-“_

  
_“I like listening to you!”_

  
_“What?”_

  
_“I said it! Ok? It´s done; I fucking like hearing your moans!”_

  
**Another silence.**

  
“ _Oh.”_

  
_“Oh?”_

  
_“Well, I didn´t expect that.”_

  
_“… I… am sorry?”_

  
_“Stop apologizing, I'm getting sick of it.”_

  
**And another silence.**

  
_"You know, I could apologize but I'd apologize for jerking off and it doesn't make sense."_

  
_“Yeah, I agree with that.”_

  
_“So, now what? I can't and I don't want to stop jerking off. I'm sorry, kid.”_

  
_“Mr. Stark, I think we can help each other with all this, of course, if you agree with it.”_

  
_“Well, I want to know your proposal, Mr. Parker.”_

  
_“Let me just show you my idea then.”_

* * *

* * *

* * *

**lol the image is hilarious and ideal for the context of this story**

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I've written about this couple in a non-platonic way... :s Hi, yes, I know maybe think I´m crazy or disgusting but I think that too ha-ha-ha


End file.
